How it all began
by Lunar Fang15
Summary: This is about my oc from chasing shadows and the prior events before he met Malcolm
1. How it all began

It was calm in minecraftia and I lived in a little village named wood burrow. I was just finishing off some jobs for the day and I was bringing some wood home that I collected to make new tools and stuff. Then I saw it there were endermen and creepers there destroying everything I had come to know. The endermen were teleporting into houses with creepers and then would teleporting outside as the creepers exploded the houses. There was chaos and destruction everywhere.

"No this can't be..." I said as I stood there and watched.

I dropped everything I had and ran towards my house that was still intact. I ran through the door to a horrifying sight I saw my mom and dad holding my baby sister.

"Danny run!" They both screamed in unison.

I ignored what the said and tried to run to them but my feet wouldn't move and that was it I was too late the creeper exploded and I saw my family die right in front of me. This wouldn't be bad if we could just respawn but we couldn't because our ancestors were human who didn't have the ability to respawn. After seeing that something inside of me snapped and I grabbed a blood covered diamond sword from the ground next to me and killed every mob I could.

There was blood flying everywhere as I went on my rampage and screamed "I'll kill you all!".

All I could think of was that one moment which fuelled my rage. Then I saw her the princess of the endermen. "andr..." I said under my breath.

I charged straight at her with my blade pointing for her stomach but she noticed me and turned around grabbing me by the throat.

"Where is he" she said looking straight at me.

"I don't know who you're talking about" i said as she was choking me.

"Malcolm shuttner" she said with a serious look.

"I don't know who you are talking about" I said faintly

"Then you are of no use to me" andr was just about to snap my neck like a twig but before she did a woman who was caught underneath a fallen roof from my house said "he's in sweetvally now let Danny go..."

When I looked closer it was a girl around 15 which was my age and she was the one who brought food around all the houses. She was the one who cared for everyone in the village no matter how poor we were. When she said this andr dropped me and I fell to my knees gasping for air.

"Thank you and for this I will let him live but looks like you're not going to survive"andr said as she pushed down on the roof on top of her and the girl let out a scream before dying infront of my eyes.

"No Lucy!" I screamed as I just watched.

Andr turned to me and smirked before teleporting away and leaving me there. I got up and started to walk away from the once peaceful village and set out to find a new home.


	2. The search and a new friend

**just a little note I hope you like this guys and if you do then I'll try and write more**

* * *

><p>I walked through a forest with my head hung low not paying attention just thinking that I could have saved them all but I just stood there doing nothing. I kept walking through the forest until I saw some cliffs and hills and I decided to build my house in the side of the cliff so no one could get in but it was night so I just dug a little house into the base of the cliff for the night.<p>

The next morning I walked out of the make shift house and looked up thinking how I would get to the top. I looked if I had anything I could use to climb but I didn't have anything I'd left it all in the village. I set out to find some resources and started to collect some wood to make tools.

"Good i got some basic tools" I said as I looked up at the cliff face.

"Now I just need to get up there...but first I should go mine"

I set off trying to find a cave but I didn't want to move too far away Incase I lost where the cliff was. After a couple of minutes of searching I finally found a cave that looked decent so I went down ready with my tools and crafting table. I kept going deeper and deeper collecting ores and stone on the way. After a while I didn't have any torches left nor did I have any sticks to make torches.

"Damn its dark" I said squinting my eyes.

"That's not a problem for me..." I heard from behind me.

I quickly turned around with a stone sword ready too attack but it was too dark and I couldn't see a thing but I saw a faint light with a silhouette standing. I charged at the shadowy figure but when I got too the figure it was gone in an instant. I saw what was making the light it was lava so I had to be careful not to fall in.

"You won't be needing that" I heard as my stone sword was knocked out my hands into the lava.

"Who there?" I asked cautiously but I didn't get a reply.

I backed away from the lava to be safe because whatever this thing was it was fast. I looked around looking for some indicator of who I was versing and before I knew it I was on the floor with someone on top of me. When I looked closer it was a woman with black hair and she was wearing a black dress and she appeared to be a little blind.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"I should ask you the same question you're the intruder" she said aggressively

"Intruding i didn't even know anyone lived here"

"Well what mob are you enderman wither skeleton?" She asked

"Neither I'm a human i mean isn't it obvious" I said

"No you're wearing mostly black so I was thinking you were a mob...sorry" she said as she stood up and helped me up.

"I'm Danny knight" I held out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Sonia the princess of the bats" she said

"Well I should probably leave I need to go build my house" I said turning around about to leave.

She grabbed my arm and asked "can I help I mean I did nearly cause you harm for mistaking you for something else"

"Well if you are the princess of the bats I could use help getting up somewhere"

"Ok I'll help then"

We left the cave and I went to the cliff and looked up and the sun was just setting.

"So here's the place you think you could help me get somewhere" I asked.

"Yeah I can" she said as she smiled.

She then showed wings that were hidden by her dress but I wasn't really surprised i mean she was the princess of the bats. She put her arms around me like she was hugging me and started to slowly fly up.

"Tell me when to stop" she said.

We got about half way up the cliff before I said "here's fine" and I made a little platform made of stone and stood on it.

"Thanks for the help I appreciate it" I said

"No problem" she said before kissing me on the cheek making me blush slightly. " don't forget to ask me if you need more help" she smiled and flew off.

I smiled as she flew away then I got to making my house. It took me about 3 days to clear out space in the cliff side, it took me around 2 days putting in furniture like a bed and bookshelves and around 6 days to put some redstone in to make a button make the balcony floor open up and release water until I pressed a button at the bottom to close it.

A week after I had settled in I was laid in my bed reading a book about katanas and how rare they were in minecraftia but as I was doing so I saw a small enderdragon leading an army of all different kinds of mobs heading over the mountains. I wondered where they were going but ducked down hoping they didn't see me and luckily they didn't. However I wondered who the enderdragon was and as I did it looked in my direction and smirked right then I knew who it was.

"Andr" I said remembering all she had done but she looked away and kept going.


	3. A close call

**hey guys sorry if this is a little late I've got a lot of course work to do but I'll try my best to get a chapter out as quick as I can**

* * *

><p>I gulped as all I could do was watch her leave cause I mean I couldn't take on a whole army by myself even people have their limitations.<p>

I sat on my bed looking at my bookcase and started looking through it for any book that could give me a clue to what I could do to help.

"Here it is..." I said as I got a book just simply named mob handbook.

I started to flick through the pages for how to kill mobs for good.

"Hmm interesting so I need a weapon from an endermen" I say but then I notice the rest of the page is torn "damn it says I need something else aswell but what could it be"

I spent the whole day and night looking for answers to what else was needed to permanently kill a mob because I didn't want anyone else to suffer what I had.  
>I set out because I was running low on supplies. I pushed a button and the floor opened up and water came from a hole. I jumped into the water and reached the ground.<p>

"Ok so I need so food and some wood"

I started to chop down some trees collecting the wood then I set off deeper into the forest to find some cows or pigs to kill for food. The sun was hot that day so I sat underneath a tree and was so tired for being up all night.

"Well I guess a little nap can't hurt" I said while yawning and closing my eyes.

I slept for what seemed like hours and I had all sorts of dreams but the one I remembered the most was the one where I saw lucy. But she was crushed from the waist down laying on the floor.

"L-Lucy but how?" I looked on in disbelief at what I saw.

"You did this...you let her do this.."she said faintly as she looked up with blood coming from her mouth.

I got scared and my eyes widened.

"No I tried my best i tried I promise" I said falling to my knees

She didn't reply and pulled herself towards me dragging her legs behind her. When she reached me she looked up and shouted "your the one who killed me"

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily.

"Thank god it was only a dream but did I really do that to her" I said looking down at my hands blaming myself.

After a while I stood up and it was now night and the mobs where roaming around. I took out my sword and walked through the forest trying to get through without a fight.

I got to the clearing but there appeared to be a woman there wearing all white and she had a bow. she turned around and then I recognised her it was the queen of the skeletons.

"Skelly" I said gripping my iron sword tighter and tightening my focus.

"Oh so you know who I am" she said smirking

"Yeah I know"

"Well then lets forget the introductions"

She pulled back her bow and let the arrow fly towards me but I made a quick block with my sword. I charged at her cutting down all the skeletons in my way and I made a slash at her stomach. I made a large but not very deep cut.

"You'll pay for that!" She screamed at me pulling her bow back.

This time when I tried to dodge it I lost my focus remembering the dream and the arrow hit me right in my upper leg. I tried to ignore the pain and pulled the arrow out and I screamed in pain.

"I'd like to see you move now" she smiled walking up to me standing over me pulling back aiming for my head.

I gripped my sword and quickly thrusted my sword through her already open wound pushing my sword deeper. She dropped her bow gripping her stomach and walking backwards looking down then back up at me.

"It will take more than that to kill me" she smiled with a hit of insanity walking back to me.

When she got close enough i used my other leg to kick the sword as deep as I could and blood came from her mouth. I quickly grabbed the bow and pulled it back shooting the arrow right into her throat. She fell to the floor not speaking before exploding into pixels.

"That was too close" I said laying there scared that I almost died.

I stood up limping and grabbed my sword and went back home and laid down im my bed wrapping my leg up and letting it heal.


	4. The answer

**sorry guys if this took a while ive had a lot of course work I needed to catch up with so updates might take a while**

* * *

><p>A couple of nights after my leg healed I wondered why I was having this one recurring nightmare every night. I looked up at the ceiling wondering why I felt so guilty about what happened to Lucy. Then I remembered it was because I just stood there and did nothing but watch it happen.<p>

"Why didn't I get up and do something?!" I shouted to myself clenching my fist and slamming it down on my bed.

Just then I heard a noise and I quickly jumped up grabbing my iron sword looking around. I went outside to the balcony and looked down seeing someone so I leaned over the fence post to try and get a better look.

"Who is that?" I asked myself as just then i heard a sudden crack as the fence post i was leaning on broke and I started falling.

I tried to scream for help but nothing came out as I was falling but just then the figure jumped up and grabbed me landing then placed me back down.

"W-who are you?" I asked shaking having almost died again.

"That doesn't matter just be more careful you could have died" said the figure but its voice was soft and as I looked closer it was a human wolf girl with long white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a fur pelt around her.

"Well uh thanks for saving me" I smiled nervously.

"It's fine just be more careful you idiot" she said sighing.

"Hey that's a little mean don't you think" I said turning away.

I sighed "but you are right I need to be much more careful with what I'm doing that's the second time I've almost died" I looked at the ground.

"There's no need to act all depressed you should strive to become stronger, faster and smarter until you're at your limit and don't let anything get you down" she said in a serious tone.

Right then something clicked inside of me I promised I would try and save anyone I could and push myself until I was at my limit.

"Your right thanks" i said turning around to notice she had gone. I quickly shrugged it off and looked in the direction that andr "I can't let the same thing happen to those people" I said picking up the iron sword I left when I 'killed' the princess of the skeletons and set off to sweetvally. I took a while but when I got there everything was destroyed or on fire.

"Dammit im too late..." I looked around at all the destruction and then I saw someone standing in the midst of it a girl covered in blood she looked over her shoulder and smiled but it wasn't the good kind of smile, this smile of an insane person.

"Oh looks like I missed someone" she laughed slightly.

"Who the hell are you" I said as I readied myself.

"Im haku but don't worry you won't need to remember it cause you will be dead soon" she smirked and charged at me at speeds that I found hard to keep up with and she jabbed me in my stomach and im surprised she didn't break my spine.

"No not again..." I said as I quickly thrusted my sword into her chest her blood covering the blade.

"That's not going to kill me" she said revealing her wings.

"Oh I see now your not human" at that statement she looked angry and she went to hit me in the face but I blocked it and noticed that her attacks got sloppy when she was angered.

I smirked "yeah you're far from human you monster" as I said this she waved around me hitting me from every direction and I found it hard to defend but I noticed a pattern in her attacks and I thrust my sword where she was going to be next and my sword went straight through her wings.

She screamed as I removed the sword slowly her blood dripping from the tip of it. She swiped my legs knocking me onto the floor before she stood up panting "I don't have time for this" she said running of into the distance.

I smirked as I stood up bleeding "well that got rid of her" I looked of into the direction where she had ran off to and noticed it was near my home and I started to walk back. When I got back to my home I noticed that there was a camp on top of a hill and I decided to leave it alone and when I got back into my house I noticed that one of my books was open.

"What the..." I looked at the open book and noticed it was the one that told you how to truly kill a mob and there was a page taped into it. I quickly picked up the book and examined the page reading every word of it.

"So that's it you need the ender pearl of the enderman and his weapon to take the soul of whatever you kill" I clenched my fist.

"If this is true then I swear I will get these things and I'll kill the enderdragon and andr with or without help"


	5. The start of a new adventure

**sorry the stood so long I had exams and stuff to do but it's here and it may be a bit short but this is the end of my story so go check out chasing shadows by bad cyclone for his story :P**

* * *

><p>The next morning I set off to find an enderman to take their weapon and pearl to claim my rightful revenge. I searched around for a while and passed the camp I saw yesterday and sighed.<p>

"Damn still no sight of an enderman"I sighed and just as I did I felt a bone crushing force hit me in the stomach just like I felt yesterday and I kneeled over onto the floor coughing up blood.

"Who the hell..." I looked up to see a girl around 7 foot tall, wearing all black and she had purple eyes and long black hair.

"Im the one you tried to kill yesterday" she looked at me with a scowl.

"But you don't look like the same girl and where are your wings anyway"

"What are you talking about you stabbed me in my spine yesterday" she kicked me in the stomach making me cough up some more blood "now get back up were going to settle this and this time I have my weapon to make it fair" she smirked

"I must have imagined it..." I said under my breath and quite faintly.

I stood up picking up my sword and grasping it firmly and charging at her and when I swung for her she blocked and both swords clanged off of each other. She made a quick slash and cut me making a large but not very deep cut across my chest.

I stood there holding my wound with one hand and gripping my sword in my other hand. I smirked "that all you got"

This angered her and she charged at me again this time I blocked her attack and quickly jabbed her in the stomach winding her causing her to kneel over. At this point I rose my sword up above her head and brought it down but she grabbed it with her hand then thrust her sword deeper into the cut on my chest just inches from my heart I grabbed it holding it in place so that she couldn't push it any further in or pull it out.

'Phew that was a close one...' I thought to myself. I felt faint and I was mere moments from dying from the blood loss but just as I was about to I felt a sudden surge of energy run through me.

This was a power I had never felt before I felt my strength rise and my senses heighten. I stood up grasping the sword tighter until it broke in two. I heard the enderman infront of me gasp looking up at me in fear before i brought my sword down separating her head from her body. I took the ender pearl then looked at her sword half of it on the floor and half in my chest. It was at this point I decided to give up on getting an orb and a weapon from an enderman for a while.

I set of for my house and when I got back I pulled out the rest of the sword and I started to feel weak again so I drank a potion of regeneration. I started to feel better and the wound on my chest healed up fully.

"Great I had one chance and I blew it" I said to myself just looking through my chest for something to eat.

Then I heard something outside like something was climbing the cliff face. I quickly grabbed a bow and pointed it to the door before a man walked in through the door. At first I threatened to kill him but then I felt something and it was coming from him. I could sense he had some sort of power inside him and a strong one at that. Then he told me his name...

...Malcolm shuttner when he told me this I dropped my bow and I felt somewhat indebted to him but I don't know why. Maybe it was the fact that it was partly my fault that his village was probably destroyed or maybe it was because I looked up to him for his strength but from that point on we journeyed together.


End file.
